


Hamilton Text

by LololTrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LololTrash/pseuds/LololTrash
Summary: It's just Hamilton in text form. They are in High School by the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Schedules   
> Alexander:1. Study Hall 2.Chemistry 3.Gym 4.Lunch 5.AP Literature 6.Latin 7.Statistics 8.Chemistry  
> Eliza:1.French 2.Study Hall 3.Gym 4.Lunch 5.AP Literature 6. Honors Algebra 7. Bio 8.World History  
> Angelica:1. AP Literature 2.Study Hall 3. Latin 4.Lunch 5. Honors Calculus 6.Visual Art 7.Honors Bio 8.Honors World History  
> John: 1:Study Hall 2.Latin 3.Gym 4. Lunch 5.Honors Algebra 6.Literature 7.Chemistry 8.World History  
> Lafayette: 1.Study Hall 2.Latin 3.Gym 4.Lunch 5.Honors Algebra 6.Literature 7.Chemistry 8.World History  
> Mulligan:1.Study Hall 2.Japanese 3.Gym 4.Lunch 5.Honors Algebra 6. Literature 7.Chemistry 8.World History

Group Chat Name:Why

Members:

**Chocolate Pie (Angelica)**

**Apple Pie (Eliza)**

**Triggered(Alexander)**

**< 3(John)**

**Baguettez(Lafayette)**

**pants (Mulligan)**

Chocolate Pie: You guys wake?

Chocolate Pie:Hello?

Chocolate Pie:Alex I can see you read it

Triggered: Fine yes im wake

<3:What's the haps

Chocolate Pie: I need help with the AP Literature test today.

Triggered: Oh I don't know didn't he give us a study guide?

Chocolate Pie: You know it doesn't relate to the test right.

Triggered: Ik

Apple Pie: Hi

Chocolate Pie: Eliza, can you make me bf

Apple Pie: No

Chocolate Pie: But you're in the kitchen making eggs

Apple Pie:For me and Peggy

Chocolate Pie: Why not me

Apple Pie: because yesterday I asked you to make me a bowl of cereal but you said no so Peggy did it.

Chocolate Pie: Ok then we don't need to have matching profile names.

**Chocolate Pie changed her name to sad**

sad: cri

**Baguettez changed his name to sad**

 

Apple Pie:Stop

**< 3 changed his name to sad**

****pants changed his name to sad** **

****Triggered changed his name to sad** **

 

sad:See what you have started

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

sad:cri

**Apple Pie has removed herself from the chat**

sad:woops


End file.
